Yuki's Heart
by Vamphire
Summary: Zero felt like strangling her.  What ever possessed Yuki to say those words and WHY did Kaname have to take them so seriously? - shounen-ai bordering yaoi - Sequel to "Yuki's Kiss"


**Title:** Yuki's Heart - a "Vampire Knight" fanfiction

**Originally Written:** August 1, 2010 at 01:10

**Pairing(s):** Kaname x Zero; Kaname x Yuki

**Disclaimer:** Original Story and Characters Copyrighted by Hino Matsuri

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai bordering towards Yaoi. If you don't know what those mean, please click the "Back" button.

* * *

_A sequel to "Yuki's Kiss" at http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/ 6127605/1_

_A "Vampire Knight" Fanfiction_

* * *

After the near ravishing incident, Zero couldn't look Kaname straight in the eye. He made sure to look off to the side or just avoid looking at him at all - a fact that the vampire prince noticed.

At least, Zero _knew_ that Kaname knew - Kaname didn't really care as long as the _vampire-_human stayed away from his precious Yuki. And after the "kiss" incident, Zero made sure to keep his distance from the oblivious school guardian.

It was just difficult to stay away from her when she tailed behind him pitifully like an abandoned puppy.

* * *

After a few weeks of being followed around the school while on guard duty, Zero had enough.

"Yuki," he growled as he spun to face the girl behind him. "Stop following me."

She gave him a hurt look before starting to talk about their _friendship _and _how Zero-kun has been avoiding me lately_. Zero half-listened, his mind elsewhere.

Specifically, his mind was focused on the brunet hiding in the shadows of the archway behind Yuki.

His eyes couldn't help wandering from the brunette before him to the brunet over her shoulder before snapping back to glare threateningly at her again. Not that it worked - Yuki never seemed to understand that he did _not_ want to be friends with her but rather he humored her to avoid the problems that would occur if he did not.

Zero refused to be subjected to the cumbersome lecture he had to endure from the Headmaster the last time he made Yuki cry. His ears never felt the same after that 6 hour "talk".

"Zero, are you listening to me?" Yuki asked suddenly. Zero forced himself to give up his reflections as he looked her in the eyes and proceeded to convince the girl that he _had_ been "listening" to her.

She seemed satisfied with his efforts - Yuki then left to patrol the other side of campus, promising that they would have a "heart-to-heart" talk later. Zero shuddered in horror.

Of course, Zero would soon have more to shudder about soon afterwards.

* * *

Apparently, the "suggestion" in Yuki's comments did not go unnoticed by the half-forgotten brunet under the archway. Zero had to groan and wish he could just _kill_ that idiotic girl who kept on getting him into these situations.

Because of course, the brunet was _not_ happy with what _he_ felt was a challenge to his claim on Yuki - never mind the fact that _Yuki_ was the one who had said it.

It never seemed to matter that it was all Yuki's fault, her kindness and concern over Zero driving the brunet to retaliate so harshly.

* * *

Zero first remembered the existence of the brunet when he was forcefully snapped out of his musings by a punch to the cheek.

Spitting out blood from his bitten cheek, Zero slowly straightened himself from his crouched position on the ground and shot a death glare at the brunet.

Not that it seemed to hurt the brunet - after all, the brunet was _technically_ part of the undead.

He spat out the brunet's name like bitter poison. "Kaname."

The brunet vampire only glared back.

Zero sighed. "What do _you_ want?"

Kaname glared before replying. "Yuki belongs to _me_ - _heart_, body, and soul."

"And?..." Zero prompted. "What does _that_ have to do with what just happened?"

"A _heart_-to-_heart_ with Yuki?" Kaname growled his displeasure. "That heart is _mine_."

"Like I could take a heart that I don't want," Zero scoffed - the intangible was difficult to claim. Besides, Yuki's business was Yuki's business when it came to her choice in love and compassion.

Unfortunately, Kaname did not see it that way.

"Give. It. Back."

It was the only warning Zero got before he got assaulted again.

A warm tongue invaded his mouth, swirling around as it tasted and attacked every part of him it could reach. It slowly withdrew, leaving his mind foggy with pleasure as the tongue revealed sharp teeth harshly scraping at his arched neck, allowing, _permitting_ more access to his vulnerable spot.

Dimly, Zero was aware of sharp clawed fingers dragging their way up from his stomach to his neck before a _rip_ping sound was heard in the air and his chest felt uncomfortably cold in the autumn air. But his thoughts soon shifted as the teeth made their way over his collarbone and downwards, the claws scratching at his chest.

Zero arched forwards, into Kaname as he suddenly dug his claws into Zero's chest, his fingers drawing blood on their journey south. Four perfect straight lines marred the pale skin of Zero's chest, from below his left nipple to just above his waist. Zero _hiss_ed at the pain even as he let out a slight moan at the pain.

The brunet just smirked. "You masochist."

Kaname pressed a finger against one of the dripping wounds - Zero cried out louder at the sensation - before leaning forward.

Zero did not expect Kaname's next move - apparently, he was _serious_ about his claim to owning Yuki's heart. If he couldn't have the heart of his beloved, he was going to _steal_ the heart of the one his beloved had chosen.

Involuntarily, Zero gasped and shivered, arching forward towards those sharp teeth as they pierced his skin, cutting into him, threatening to tear him apart. The pain made his vision blacken for a moment before they cleared again. Through dazed, half-closed eyes, Zero looked down towards Kaname's head, his hair covering what he had done as he fiercely ground his teeth together.

Kaname's hot mouth engulfed the area surrounding his nipple, threatening to tear it off his body. The pain of his teeth as they tried to close together was nothing like Zero had felt before, especially when the sensation became coupled with the feeling of Kaname's tongue reaching out to play with Zero's nipple inside his mouth.

Zero cried out, no longer able to keep his pleasure hidden. His knees threatened to buckle as he tried to shift closer to the warm presence in front of him...

It suddenly disappeared, the cold air of an autumn night making Zero slightly shiver as he pulled the ragged edges of his school uniform together. He looked up to the brunet to find...

Kaname was staring off to the side, watching something before turning to glare at Zero. "You're lucky she's coming - I was planning to _tear _your _heart_ out.

"She is mine," he hissed before quickly disappearing through the archway he had watched them from.

* * *

Zero cursed silently. Why did he always end up in these situations?

* * *

_AN: I still don't read enough VK to tell if my characters are being OOC (especially Kaname and Zero) - I hope you liked the story anyways._


End file.
